User talk:Death horseman94
Hey i fixed Your add on Registerd users, took a few trys to get it right...had a brain fart lol. Welcome back to the wiki Truerurouni 17:14, 14 May 2008 (UTC) vandalism stop leaving threats and shyt on peoples articles, any vandalism will be handled by me cuz im on the comp most of the day, or by one of the sys admins. leaving threats to kick peoples ass will not stop them from vandalising the page. take a look at your old profiles history and you will see what i mean. what you are doing by leaving threats is considerd vandalising and will be dealt with like any other vandalism to upkeep the integrity of the wiki. Truerurouni 20:16, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Basarious and shengaoren, i love watching him fall on his face when he dies. Truerurouni 21:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed you tried making a page for a Akantor weapon. i fixed it to look like a table. take a look at it and use it for templates for any future tables you may try to make. this table is small and easy to tell what symbol does what. good luck on your future articles. Truerurouni 22:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, its not really a matter of typing, you can just copy and paste what you want and save yourself the trouble of messing something up. to make the table, you HAVE to have the beggining code {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" or else it wont work. Truerurouni 20:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) The line You keep crossing the line. I'm affraid I am going to have to request a permanent ban. RaptorKing 10:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) monsters you saw my profile and all my weps. im proficiant in all weps, but prefer the sns or duals. oh and one more thig, please sign your posts with ~~~~ Truerurouni 17:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah i use onslauht, but mostly for bashing raths heads in, i love that dizzy effect hammers have now. i have yet to fight any fata or Akantor yet, because im always helping young hunters thrive to become succesful. i have Akantor unlocked and black fata downloaded, just havnt took the time to attempt them. Truerurouni 17:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) thanks for pointing that out ya thanks for pointing that out to be honest my spelling is,nt that great and in any other page i made you may see some spelling mistacks oh i just made 1 User:Boltman31 Yeah... Yeah, we do have similar names on this, don't we? yh, um..., first off, i killed a lao shan lung 3 times (or rather repelled), and then, when i was on his back (using an anti dragon bomb), i calved stuf off there, and all that sort of stuff, but i can't really remember how i got it, coz i only got one, so, soz, cant help you there, and i can't with the chameleos jewel either, coz my mate got that for me while i was away, i will have to ask him and by the way, did you read my page and read all the armours and weapons i got? reply soon cheers mate Fatalis-600 also... oh yh, how do you unlock the akantor? and do you have MSN? oh, soz bout that, so, how do you unlock the akantor? Thanks Yeah, thanks for that, i will do that (by the way, i have got all coloured fatalis', but only from download), so thanks for that, cheers mate. ~~ ~~ Fatalis-600 <- Is that what you mean by signing your name after every message? Replying Oh, thanks for that, and yeah, that's why i downloaded all the fatalis' instead of unlocking them, and yes i have got the fire dragon jewel for the HR6 teostra, and thanks for "teaching" me how to sign my name, cheers c u soon aswell -- ~~ ~~ Fatalis-600 Thanks for the Comment! Thanks for the comment, I try to be funny. But, that's exactly how I became an Ucamulbas! I laughed so hard planning jokes, my chin grew three times its size. So, here I am! Lol Duskfatalis2 03:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Gaoren Slayer good job, and thank you for the compliment. Truerurouni 00:12, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Hi again yeah, hi again, and no, not yet, and when i do, i will add it to my weapons list on my page. and, btw, i don't know how t kill the teostra, my mate did it for me when i was on holiday, he is a HR6 aswell and has unlocked everything, but i am trying to get him to do the akantor quest with me, but he sed he did enough when he helped me out, says i have to work it out for myself, so just hang on, and when i work it out (which will be soon), i will tell you, just hang on. Full gold rathian... I didn't know u had full gold rathian! Tell me, can u get full akantor? reply soon ur mate Fatalis-600 ITS ME Yeah I did that for like a billion times and still it wont give me the skull. MHguy 19:55, 7 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy ITS ME AGAIN No, i did not MHguy 20:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy thnks for that mate cheers ............ I have just unlocked the akantor, but haven't got fatalis buster yet, what is an akantor weak against? Is it Dragon or thunder or what? cheers, bye. Templates the template is what you use to make the table, if you want i can fix the table on your user page for you. Truerurouni 16:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ok its fixed Truerurouni 16:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I know you havnt lol, i would have caught it in the Recent Updates page Truerurouni 16:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) use the command to be able to type the command you are trying to type without the wiki tying to execute the command. just type wut you want inbetween the ><'s. Ex. ~~~~ (srry if its hard to understand, i couldnt think of any better way to describe it) Truerurouni 17:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !Without Nowiki Command |- |Truerurouni 19:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) |- {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !With Nowiki Command |- |~~~~ |- {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" ------------------------------------------------------ Good Job, you got close. it takes practice to get the tables right. Try copying and pasting {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" so that you dont risk messing up the tables format. keep at it and if you mess up, im sure either me or someone else will fix it for you. Truerurouni 17:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I know how you must feel, i couldnt give you an answer for why he deletes your pages, but i look at it like this: when he deletes, you remake, i fix! it gives me something to do. when you make a page, make sure that its not a duplicate article EX. someone else has already made an article about that topic. another helpful tip is to present the info in the most user friendly and in the cleanest form possible EX. Use the "show preview" button before the "save changes" to check for proper spelling and that your info is presented correctly. If Pitch continues to delete your pages, you should try and have a good coversation with him and find out why he is deleting your pages and what you can do to make them better. I know pitch will help you, he is very dedicated to this wiki and im sure he will help you. Truerurouni 15:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) You get to worked up over this dude, relax its not the end of the world lol. How do you know that Pitch hates you? did he say that to your face? no he didnt because i see all on this site, nothing escapes me. you should relax and focus on making the current articles better. a good project for you would be the armor skill page, its about empty and you seem good at gathering info. try focusing your sights on making the wiki better and not on making articles, you might be better at that than you might think. ask Pitch if theres nething that needs to be done, im sure there is a lot thats needs to done and updated. perhaps you could even work on validating the info thats in the articles, making sure the info is correct. Truerurouni 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Oh and one more thing, please stop making new topics, just add on to your other topics, its cluttering up my talk page. Thanks Truerurouni 15:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) If you need anything else or advice on anything, just lemme know and ill see what i can do for you. :) Truerurouni 17:41, 12 June 2008 (UTC) =How to Make Tables= {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" *this starts the table {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !this!!is!!the!!header |- !this!!is!!the!!header *this is how the header is written {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" !this!!is!!the!!header |- |this||is||the||body |- |this || is || the || body *this is how to put info into the body {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" *Use |- when u want to start a new row *Dont Put a | at the end of each row, just press enter and type |- then enter agian and continue with the next row. Also put a |- at the end to close the table so that any information you dont want in the table willnot be entered accidently. hope this helps Truerurouni 16:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Funky maracas? Never even hear of it. DZ Unit-1 02:28, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I beleive the funky maracas is the upgrade to the kut kut duals, i cant remember there name off the top of my head at the moment. Truerurouni 14:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re: nope What's fake? the funky Maracas weapon? I haven't the slightest clue. DZ Unit-1 02:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) myths Sorry, but I never heard of the "myths" of Monster Hunter. I'd appreciate if you do it again, but this time put pretty credible sources to back up everything youre writing. I'm pretty sure not many people know about these myths you wrote about, so on first sight, many will think it's trash. Oh, and there should've been more explanation. PitchBlack696 15:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) that injector cannon need coding properly More info pleeeeeease You have much to learn. There is a special template used when making weapon pages. There isnt one for bowguns yet so please get in contact with Pitch about how to make a weapon template, because i dont know how to do that. For now, the table will do. When you finish making your table, go back through and replace all your '|-' agian, that seems to fix your problem when i fix your tables. PLeeease get more information before creating a new page, its not very professional to put a guess or "i dont know" in the table. Truerurouni 17:02, 13 June 2008 (UTC) award i cant give you that award because you need to have 200 MAIN edits, not 200 edits in total. i made an active user list in the notable members of wiki page, and youre on it. =Akantor= my brother beat Akantor, i think 3 time so he knows the best ways to defeat him PitchBlack696 Demiibabii4u 18:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) =Akantor002= Ive faught him with my brother but i didnt beat him my brother beat him alone. I dont know ive defeated every monster in mhp2 except Rajang and Akantor. I dont know who pb696 is but i know PitchBlack696 can help you for sure. He knows all the tricks for i think almost all the monsters im not to addicted to the ga,e to know everything. I think the head is the most dangerous place to hit it. The stomach is probably the best but u have to be super careful with its actions. The pound thing he does and when he shifts his body.I think the best weapon was Frosted Edge +, was what he used the first time he killed him.. so i guess u can try that.... Demiibabii4u 18:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) YES! YES, YES!, I HAVE FINALLY BEATEN THE AKANTOR! Using a dragon weapon, don't ask me what one coz i can't remeber, i will tell you later... and by the way, do you have any tips on beating the chameleos really fast? ~~ ~~Fatalis-600--- :) C ya mate... Thanks Thanks, and yh i did kill one before i went to skool aswell, in just... 45 minutes! And yh, i got all those weapons now (aka... Fatalis Buster and corpse blade) and thanks again Fatalis-600 17:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Fatalis-600 =protection - silver rath guide= sorry, i cant protect pages just because of one vandalizing. the only time i can protect a page is when a lot of people are vandalizing that page at once. PitchBlack696 17:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Yup Yup yeah, I can beat akantor and sign my name, yeah, but just one thing don't think you did after your last message :D =D Anyway, thanks for your comment your pal and all that Fatalis-600 17:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC)Fatalis-600 huge rathalos - deleted i deleted the huge rathalos page because i think what youre talking about is the size feature thats new to the freedom series. many of them are very small, normal, or very big. Huge rathalos From Monster Hunter Wiki Jump to: navigation, search the huge rathalos have been sighted on blue sky pink earth and HR5 rathalos. if you have any info on huge rathalos,please dont delete this page no more. i will be researching for any pictures of it. there will be more information coming soon. PitchBlack696 03:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Capcom put a Monster Size feature in Monster Hunter Freedom. This feature affects the size of the monster each time you go on a mission. Because of this feature, there is a random chance that when you see a monster on a quest it will be very small, small, normal, big, or very big. This explains why you saw a Huge Rathalos. This feature still exists in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. PitchBlack696 16:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Okay then Okay then thanks for that lesson, by the way, do you even live in england, coz im just wondering your mate Fatalis-600 18:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Tables 2.0 Great job on the Shen Gaoren attacks article. Its looks great, and might i suggest that you clearer info in. some of the info seems to be in the wrong column. Good job! Truerurouni 19:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) chat room MH Wiki - How to Open the Chat Room Feature PitchBlack696 21:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Okay! OKAY! OKAY! YOU HAVE HYPERLINKS! LOL Anyway, no, i will try them now Fatalis-600 16:08, 19 June 2008 (UTC) =Thanks= Thanks.. oh i didnt know he had a nickname.. this weekend we'll play so he can help me..i havent unlocked rajang though i dont do elderly that much.... im good at mostly all the easy monsters, umm im good at kushala daora and silver rathalos.... Demiibabii4u 00:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) =Silver Rathalos= I only have one silver sol armour....i forgot what part, i got a plate and 2 rubies from silver rathalos. i beat him with the onslaught hammer and the true devil slicer.. rusted kushala daora he's funner to me... ummm me and my brother beat silver rathalos like 6 times in a row with none of us dying (: we were doing pretty good that day.. whats your favorite monster?? Demiibabii4u 21:45, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Are you... No, I had nothing to do with the Funky maracus and your welcome, it all depends if I come across a chart I felt was lacking adequate details of attacks/maneuvers. DZ Unit-1 18:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) =Videos= I'd have to see them when im on a different computer.. ill write back again to tell u what i think of them, i cant complain i put akala vashimu cause he looks cool and a long time ago i told my brother how raw itll be for a scorpion to be in the game so thats y i put it Demiibabii4u 18:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Rathian Easter eggs Yes it is true, if u do any rathina in the jungle, when she retreats to sleep the v-prey in the area start attacking her when you enter the area instead of attacking you. when you kill the rathian, if any prey are still alive, they will continue to attack the corpse, ignoreing you doing your victroy pose or whatever you do aer a quest. Truerurouni 04:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) =LeatherFace Videos= lmao.. omg the first one made me jump a little, the second one was wierd.... and the last one was just like a retarted guy having a seizure lmao! (: Demiibabii4u 09:14, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Yo No im not an admin, theres three i know of for this wiki, PitchBlack696 Demiibabii4u , and Uberfuzzy. i dont know if i will ever be one, but it wont chnage me helping on this wiki. ive been busy wit personal stuff latly so i havent been on here, but ill be bck like i was before soon. Truerurouni 17:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Invited to Chatroom PitchBlack696 ( talk page) 18:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) =Kay(:= Ok then, just try to get a real picture and u can make your page then and put the picture on the page..... Demiibabii4u 19:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) elemental weakness table no problem, it was me that updated it and made it easier to read btw. we were loking at other mh help sites and noticed how there elemental weakness charts looked, so i decided ours needed a facelift. ill be an admin on here soon too, im so excited! Truerurouni 16:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) the chat try again. Re: List of admins on this wiki: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Wiki_Staff_Team PitchBlack696 (talk) 15:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) TDS93 here. Thanks for help. yes im a newbie. i take it ur the person everyone goes to for help. anyway thank you and if i have any questions ill ask you for help. TrueDevilSlicer93 ps. i think i know why u have seen the name before. i already had an acount on mhwiki before but for some reason it got deleted so i made a new one a couple of days ago. TDS again ok never knew tht thnx again TrueDevilSlicer93 15:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) OK message received got it remember that Work Theres nothing special to do right now, but the Heavy Bowguns do need work. if u want to, u can start filling in info on them. here is the list Heavy Bowgun List (MHF2). use ur game to get the info so that the info will be accurate. double check spelling too before u hit the save button. on another note, u cannot protect and delete pages unless u are an admin. if u do good work on the heavy bowguns ill put ina good word for u. Truerurouni 17:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Re:this is fadalisdestroyer666 here Here is the reply to your message - Ranpos - talk 18:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Leave of Absense I couldnt tell u were pitch is wen he will be back on, because i dont know myself. but rest assured that he wont abandon the wiki because hes put to much hard work into it to do that. he has a life and he cant just throw his life away so that he can be on here all the time. he will return. as far as new people, ur doing a fine job of greeting them, just refer them to me for questions and the like. ive been busy at work lately so i havnt been on as much as i have but i will get to them as soon as possible. The weapon Roaring Wyvern is a lance in MHF2 and is possibly the first weapon u can aquire that does Dragon damage. for the weapon path that leads to it i will get to u as soon as possible, but im sure u can find it urself. if u have any questions just ask and ill help as i can. Truerurouni 15:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Foul Language Watch your language when typing up articles, keep it clean and professional. another thing, if i see you threaten any other users for any reason i will ban you. this is your warning, fadalis i suggest you listen. Truerurouni 17:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) answer ok to get eternal striff cant spell you need a rust stone small two ways to get it fight the red lao or just go gathering in the valcano and go mining not g rank.but id go with red lao but try both dual grave get a good sleep wepon ear plug armur and larg barle bomb+s first flash them .he skreams a lot when flashed but ear plugs .once one is sleap shock trap the other large bomb+ him to death .then raw damage the other one to death they dont have much health wow i may have done to much wighting but follow thaat and your set. User:Boltman31 i knew it would work and fell free ta ask me any thing =Me Kusha= Hai, i voted on Kusha cause i thinks he's cool 0_o...He can FLY! OMG! lol i like the way his wings look and his attacks Longsword114 01:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) that was hilarius the second vid i say already i show my freands that all the time the same expresion aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh here some for you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOIkhKgFxhw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5lToFkHTrI&feature=user http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO7Q1tMGE7g&feature=pyvdont watch last one if you dont think happy tree friends are funny its ok if there not funny =*LoL?*= i USED to play Rs, but then i got MHF2 and ive been adictied to that ever sence, ive only had it for a bout a mounth and im already at the five star quests from the old lady, and only 3 quests left, not inculuding troublesome pair, but if you want me to, i can start playing RS agian, im lvl 40 sumtin, with Rune legs, helm and addy plate, with a rune 2h. Oh and my name is Ricecake125 :D Longsword114 18:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) =Responses :d= No, i did not get memebers, no i did not hit lvl 100, and yess ill help you out :D. Lemme know when ur logging on? Hope we can be freinds :D Longsword114 19:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) =Ricecake125= Thats meh name on RS, im getting on in a little bit, and i finnaly beat Lunestra :D Longsword114 21:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) =Abreviations= Ide never say Lmfao, wich is Laugh My F-ing Ass Off, as i would probably get banned for profanity. :d is despair and d itself is probably a typo Longsword114 18:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) =Votingz!= Hai, iz me, LS..I Voted none cause ill never get to white fatalis lol :D Longsword114 18:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ur username is wrong 666 isnt the devils number, it is 616Gazzatheanomalystic777 18:42, 7 August 2008 (UTC) kirin if anyone needs help with kirin email washford@hotmail.co.ukGazzatheanomalystic777 18:44, 7 August 2008 (UTC) lol =Laughs= Cheak out the laughs on my page! Rathian Trapper 13:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ok i sed id get some funny vids i promise there funny http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrJ47f-uIJU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Phbe8mEDMe4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp9BSW38bXg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNwEME35GSM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZLfRbDatuM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pABipaE1tA please tell me if there funny User:Boltman31 Poll All I did was put a space under "Daily Polls" and Above "Polls" EX: Daily Polls Polls DeadCat 09:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) =Rawr!= Hey, tis LS. Wonderin whats been up? havent had the chance to talk to yer lately. wanted to say i lost the password to my RS account and i cant play nemore ;(...Nya... Longsword114 23:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Merf...howd u find out my name was Whats it to yah? STALKER!!! J/k lol. i lost my password cauz i havent played RS in like 5 mounths....NYA!...*Shivers* tommorows school. WEWT... Whats this "Retro Runescape" you speak of? Longsword114 16:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, its me, Fatalis-600 Hey, sorry that I have been away for a while, it hadnt let me log in coz of a virus, and then I had to try and get rid of iot, which made it worse so then i had to re-set all me comp. memory, and then try and get all my comp. back up files done again, load up all my stuff, and more, so sorry. BTW, since we lasted talked, I have killed 7 Akantor, 21 Gold Rathian, 34 Silver Rathalos, 17 Tigrex, Gained 2 new armours (which i will be adding to my page soon) which are Full Tigrex For Swordsmen, and full akantor (i am going to check if i have already got them coz im not sure if i added them to my page) repelled 13 Lao-Shan Lungs, killed 6 teostras, killed 4 Lunastras, killed 6 Kirin, Killed 19 Kushula Daora and thats a rap. anyway, good to be back online here again, Reply soon mate. And have you got any news? If so, TELL ME! :D Your Mate Fatalis-600 18:46, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Cool full Silver Sol? Cool. What do you mean sorry? Fatalis-600 07:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Akantor... Hey, I just killed an akantor in 29:32, maybe not the best, but I think it's pretty good after just unlocking it about 6 weeks ago. Oh, and I killed the blue rathalos and the pink rathian (blue sky pink earth) in 27:45, pretty good eh? What 'bout you? your mate Fatalis-600 14:36, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Yup... Yeah, I know about runescape, I never go on coz it lags so much, but if I ever do, my name is MULLERKID666 (not in capitals and all one word). You'll never guess what, I killed the DUO TIGREX in, can u guess? in just 14:34! WELL EASY! If you ever need help in any matter, like what you need for certain armours or what not, then just ask me, after all I do have nearly all the armours in the game LOLzage. Anyway, contact me soon, your mate 15:49, 9 September 2008 (UTC) That Last Comment Was By FATALIS-600 BTW... Title is self explanatory. Hi mate... hi, just a heads up, Akantor kill 15 mins... anyways, whats u been up 2? reply soon. And oh yeah, whats the best weapon to kill a chameleos with? anyways, see ya mate. Fatalis-600 10:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Susano Blade Hey, I saw your question on the Susano Blade page. No weapon can cut off Lao's tail, that's just a bit of artistic license the designers threw in. user:ViveLeRevolution 22:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) help how hard are chameleos to kill compared to the chief kushala daora. im talking non- g rank chameleosLittlekill3r 14:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) gunhammer prototype good enough for a chamLittlekill3r 17:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Chams like RLLLLY easy. i took em down with my Devil Slicer. it bounced off almost eery hit but it still repeld him 0_o Longsword114 21:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) =RS= Uhmm.....no recovery questions :P i wasent smart enough to set them. i shared that account and i think it got stolen. Oh well.....Longsword114 21:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah i dont rlly play RS nemore....never have the time with school and all. i play a game called Company Of Heroes. Have a look : http://original.companyofheroesgame.com/ GOOD NEWS! Yo, good news, I can get back on here! lololololololololololol... Anyway, since we last talked on (rs), i killed an akantor in 14mins... 27 secs, a tigrex in 10 mins, i could have done better. And i have gained the glourious victory bow. Its cool, still have a few eapons to go, I especially want the wepons that are made from ancient flatstones and so on. So, whats ur best akantor timw now? BTW, MHF1, HR1, almost full monoblos, full basairos, and almost full gravios. Just started getting back into the games, coz I have been playing my burnout and midnight club LA remix game. w/b soon mate... Fatalis-600 21:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) spore nope i dont have the game at all. those 2 creations i did the first day i got the demo and i never played it again. maybe when i get it in the future. thanks for the offer though. PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Smiles I like the smile images you uploaded. They may be useful. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) AH DEMON ON EARTH Lord Jesus christ, allow this fadalisdestroyer BAD NUMBERS AFTER THAT, to see you! I AM CHRISTIAN DEVIL THE ONE THAT SHALL DESTROY YOU!!!!! With my tounge that is! Wait does it mean you kill Crimson Fata easily, or you are him? Hi its Rathian Trapper 15:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) my username on runscape is selafyne. Download file thing hey there can I get the password for that file? thanks --Nadroj1355 19:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Do i have to actually delete my files off of my PSP or can i keep them on and still have the other ones? Yo yo, its me! =D Hi mate, thought Id drop by and say hi. Hi. YAY! I killed a nargacuga in 10 mins! :O THAT THING IS HARD! lmfao. Also, I finally got a mem on rs =D So, yeah reply asap speak soon =] Fatalis-600 09:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Harrow thanks for support. Nargas are extremly hard lol and yeah, THAT MONSTER LOOKS AWSOME!!!!!!!!! Fatalis-600 13:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo yo its me matey o. Fatalis-600 Yo mate. Yeah I done those quests. They were so hard! :O I was literally reeling when I completed them. 5 trys for each of them I think it took me before I done em lol. But, Im sorry, I wont be coming on here anymore =If you wanna contact me, my YouTube is TheMaster666666 so drop by and give us a message if ya want. If not, then Ill speak to ya on rs sometime? :) If not, maybe Ill catch you on here when I check up every now and again? = Yours, Vex AKA Fatalis-600 18:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You can change the name in preferences in more in the upper right corner 08:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC)